The present invention concerns an improved answer sheet and testing method for use primarily in conjunction with multiple choice examinations and/or tests in which the examinee enters an answer by selecting the desired answer from a plurality of answer areas predesignated on the sheet and darkening over the desired answer area.
Multiple choice, objective exams and tests are presently in common use. These exams and tests employ predesigned answer sheets having multiple choice answer areas. After an examinee completes an answer sheet by darkening desired answer areas on the sheet, the answer sheet is analyzed. The analysis of the answer sheet may be accomplished in a variety of ways. A stencil conforming to the general outline of the answer sheet may be placed over the sheet. The correct answers are designated as holes punched into the stencil and the answer sheet may be analyzed accordingly. Another more efficient form of review which has been used is to automatically optically scan the answer sheet and transfer the output of the scanner to a computer which tabulates and publishes the test results in a legible form. While this type of answer sheet has been generally effective for the purpose intended, it has given rise to an undesirable potential for cheating by which one examinee may view the answers of another examinee and copy the answers onto his own answer sheet. Because of the objective nature of a multiple choice test, the occurrence of cheating is made more difficult to detect and thus the deterence to cheating is decreased.